


Stardust

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, New Years, Romantic Soulmates, Stardust - Freeform, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: We could have been stardustSame world but without usSomething made us, made us, find each other out thereMade us realise we're more than just stardustIgnore this fact if you mustDo what your dreams are telling you to doAnd I'll be out there looking for someone like you
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 10





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Could Have Been Stardust by Sam Shore ft Matt Bloyd

"So explain to me again why you dragged me to this specific hilltop away from literally everyone else when it's New Years Eve?"

Yuto chuckled as the two settled beneath the snow covered branches and immediately pulled his boyfriend into his lap with a small yelp of surprise, tying his arms around the other and pressing their warm bodies close together. The guitarist's cheek rested on soft red hair as he tilted his head with a smile, feeling Wataru shift a little to get himself in a comfortable position.

"I wanted to make it just that extra bit special!" He explained, "Besides, I keep telling you you're at your cutest when you're in my lap like this and denying you have a little blush that just adds more to your cuteness factor".

"I do not blush!" Wataru squeaked.

"Haha, you're doing it right now! See? Everything you do is super cute! No wonder I ended up falling in love with you~"

Wataru huffed and snuggled as close as he could get, "You're lucky I love you otherwise I'd hit you and then we'd see how "cute" you think I am".

Yuto sighed in content, "I am incredibly lucky you love me...I wouldn't want it to be anyone else here with me right now. I truly do believe you're my soulmate, Wataru. Not only did you give me my dream back but you also became a part of it, too. I can't have one without the other anymore".

"I promised to always support you, right? Then that's what I'll continue to do".

"Such a sweet boy~"

Yuto poked Wataru's cheek gently with the tip of his finger but had it slapped away, "Quit it!" He simply laughed, hugging the bassist tighter as their gazes rested on the sky.

"How many years has it been now? Since we met...since I fell in love with you...since we started dating... It feels like it'd been forever, huh?"

"Yeah...," Wataru whispered in response, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I've known you my whole life, Yuu".

"Heh, I wonder what it'd be like...do you think we'd still be lovers if we'd known each other that long?"

Wataru smiled up at him, pale green eyes glistening in late moonlight, "Well, if we're soulmates like you said then why wouldn't we? I never even thought about or imagined feeling this way about someone until you came into my life. I don't think I'd want anyone else to be the one to awaken it for me either. It's Yuu or nothing".

Yuto met his smile with one of his own, "What if...," he moved a hand from around his boyfriend to dig a small black box from his pocket and gently place it in his partner's lap, expertly flipping the top open to reveal a sparkling ring with a gem that shifted from orange to purple in different light, "What if we could spend the rest of our lives together instead?"

He knew Wataru's silence was one of shock and surprise and the pounding of his heart only swelled as he watched him take in what was happening. Wataru took in a sharp breath and looked at him, lips parted in a question he couldn't quite form into words.

Yuto chuckled lightly, "Believe me when I say that no matter what happens, if I ever lose sight of you then I won't stop searching the world until I find you again. There's not a smidgen of a doubt in my mind that I'm yours and you're mine. I'm not perfect by all means but...I've known since I met you that we're more than perfect together. So, what do you say?"

The night was drawing darker with the only lights being that of the streets below and the moon. There was a faint chanting of a countdown from all the people gathered beneath their spot and Yuto cupped Wataru's face with one hand, gently stroking his thumb over his cheek as tears started to pool at the corners of his eyes.

Wataru gave his answer, drowned out by the noise of cheering and fireworks beginning to light up the night sky in dazzling displays of bright colours and bursts of sound. A celebration had begun and Yuto had timed everything just how he'd secretly planned.

He drew his lover into the first kiss of their new chapter in life; one shared together. Sliding the ring onto Wataru's finger with confident ease to seal it altogether.

"Happy New Year, Wataru. Thank you for being the love of my life, my best friend and my soulmate. I love you".

"Happy New Year, Yuu. Thank you for giving me what I never imagined I'd ever get. I love you, too".

Cheers rang out across the land that night and Yuto watched Wataru's ring sparkle under the bursts of loud colours in the sky. He smiled and drew the redhead into another more passionate kiss. 

A new year. A new start. A new chapter. And a new title to give to the boy who had won his heart.

_We could have been stardust but something made us find each other out there_

_You were made for me and I was made for you_


End file.
